glee_wiki_under_the_spotlight_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Sis Sylvester
Sis Sylvester 'is a main character on ''Glee Wiki: Under The Spotlight. She was a teacher at William McKinley High School where she taught Physical Education and coached the Cheerios. She now directs The Unitards a rival glee club to the New Directions. She is introduced in the pilot episode, Welcome to the Choir Room. She is portrayed by user LVSory. Biography Season 1 Welcome to the Choir Room In Welcome to the Choir Room, Sis is seen questioning Kerwin about his plans of installing a glee club at the school and makes no ceremony in showing her discontent with the idea as she states that "the arts have no place at McKinley High" and that she will do anything in her power to destroy him should he continue with his plans. Kerwin then retorts by insulting Sis' artistic abilities and says she can't get him out of rising the clube, to which Sis mutters: "You have made a mortal enemy, sushi boy!" She is then seen yelling at her Cheerios as she complains about their performance, calling them "Sloppy babies". She watches Kerwin recruting new members for the glee club and mutters "You are going down, asian!" When the glee kids are slushied , she is seen laughing at their misfortune. The Sting of a Slushie In The Sting of a Slushie Sis is seen arguing with Kerwin at the teachers lounge and calls his club "the New Infections". The argument ultimately leads to a diva-off as both Kerwin and Sis sing their way to the top with Britney's smashing hit, Circus. She shows off a quite impressive level of gymnastics skills and vocal ability and is then seen displaying a proud smile on her face as she leaves a flabbergasted Kerwin behind. On the next day, she can be spotted once again, watching the Glee Club perform. Later on, she plans with her cheerios, Perry and Gauri an infiltration operation in order to destroy the glee club from the inside, with it later being proven to be successful. What the Heart Wants In What the Heart Wants, Sis can be seen teasing Kerwin about his injured students, but he is obviously too upset and worry to even answer to her, to which she responds with “No answer means I’m right. I guess this makes it less difficult for me to do all the nasty work. Bringing your glee club down!" in a fit of incredible disrespect for his concern. But then, Sis goes to the hospital as soon as she realizes Jade's life could be in danger; feeling bad for the girl, she plans on a sneaky visit to the girl at the hospital, but much to her dislike, is caught by Kerwin, who accuses her of being up to something. Upset with Kerwin's comment, Sis angrily shoots back "Oh please. Like you would know what I’m up to. Now why don’t you go run off to that so called Glee Club of yours, and butt out of my business." As sh leaves, she is left feeling bad about the way people always look at her as if she was a criminal. Personality Sis is described as ruthless, brutal, dry, harsh, manipulative and very reserved. She is determined to get what she wants and will go to great lengths for it. Sis is also very demanding and yearns for power. She has very thick skin and is often disrespectful and inconsiderate of others' opinions and feelings, but all of that is only a cover up for her insecurities and fears. Sis is known for her incisive talk, manipulative ways and her ability to persuade others into attending her expectations. Noteable Relationships Songs Solos Season One: Duets Season One: Circus.PNG|Circus (The Sting of a Slushie) (Kerwin) Solos (In a Group Number) Trivia *Is capable of doing handstands and splits; she is also quite skilled in gymnastics. *Unlike stated by Kerwin before, Sis is not completely talentless, as seen in their diva-off, Circus. Quotes Welcome to the Choir Room The Sting of a Slushie What the Heart Wants Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:William McKinley High School Teachers Category:Sports Coaches